


George Takes Tare of Him

by Feigning_Ignorance



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stream of Consciousness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigning_Ignorance/pseuds/Feigning_Ignorance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take of the last scene of the novella from Lennie's POV. It is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George Takes Tare of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this novella. Does anyone own this novella?
> 
> So, my sister and I were talking about Lennie and his mind and this is the result. My brainchild was born at midnight so it may be a bit weird. Then again it is a fanfiction about a book that I read for school so it is already odd… Enjoy.

George said that if things go wrong, I go back to the river clearing. Then George would come for me. They said George didn't want me 'cause I did a bad thing. I only wanted to pet her. But George said he'd come for me, and George has. George takes care of me. 

The nice men are mad I me for hurting the pretty lady. But George is here. George will know what to do. George takes care of me. 

Shouts come closer. They are angry. Does George agree with them? Is George mad at me? George says he could do better without me. But then George says he wants me to stay. George takes care of me. 

George is right. The breeze feels nice without my hat on. I wonder why George is sad. Maybe it's because the crashing is getting closer. Maybe the farm will cheer George up. I want George to be happy. George takes care of me.

George tells me to look across the river and I can almost see the farm. We should have looked across earlier. There is a click and George stops talking. I tell George to keep going. It'll be fine. George takes care of me.

George tells about the rabbits and says I can take care of them. George says we'll do it soon; that he isn't mad at me. The crashes are loud. But it will be fine. George isn't mad at me and George takes care of me. 

Everything's good now. We're going to the farm. George takes care of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Pause and think of the double meaning of "takes care of me"
> 
> Yeah. So that's it. Comments are cookies. Kudos are love.


End file.
